


The Knights and Their Princess

by obscure_obscurus



Series: Credence's Issues [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Credence IS a princess, Crossdressing Kink, Kid Fic, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wait did I mention, babysitter credence, but for once not in the kinky way, daddy Percival, did i get it all?, yay for me I didn't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: It was a pretty sweet gig. Babysitting sounded awful to most guys. Credence wasn't most guys though. He'd grown up in a horrific house with a horrible mother. The only saving grace was that he had his sister. Modesty was the one silver lining but, when they'd been removed from Mary Lou's custody everything just kind of turned grey. For months Credence was depressed, his grades fell and eventually Queenie, the counselor at school agreed to foster him. She arranged for her sister to take in Modesty so that the two still had contact though it wasn't the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingamblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=writingamblr).



> It's the princess kink coming back to haunt me.
> 
> I have to work in like three hours so don't judge the typos.

It was a pretty sweet gig. Babysitting sounded awful to most guys. Credence wasn't most guys though. He'd grown up in a horrific house with a horrible mother. The only saving grace was that he had his sister. Modesty was the one silver lining but, when they'd been removed from Mary Lou's custody everything just kind of turned grey. For months Credence was depressed, his grades fell and eventually Queenie, the counselor at school agreed to foster him. She arranged for her sister to take in Modesty so that the two still had contact though it wasn't the same.

After being with Queenie and her husband Jacob for a few weeks Credence decided to look for a job. One that would take too much time away from his school work. Most jobs wanted him to work two or three nights a week plus the weekends and he simply didn't want to give them that much time. When he'd failed to find something and refused to take the hand me job of working at Jacob's bakery Queenie finally gave Credence one more idea.

“Honey there's a lawyer that works in the same building as Teenie. He's got a couple kids. Two boys,I think. He's looking for someone to sit with them just a couple of nights a week. Would you be interested in that?”

Credence thought for a moment. He was used to taking care of a little girl not boys but, he was willing to give it a shot. “Sure why not.”

Smiling Queenie clapped her hands. “Good because you're supposed to meet him in an hour.”

“Thanks for the notice.” Credence muttered as he walked towards the door.

“You're looking for Mr. Percival Graves.” The words called after him and as Credence walked towards downtown which wasn't actually that far he wondered what kind of stiff old man had a name like that?

\----------

A lawyer… As far as law offices went Credence figured this was on the nicer side. The strange looks he got as he walked through the door weren't surprising. He'd been at school all day and was still in his baby blue button up though it was no longer tucked in, his pants were wrinkled from being worn all day but, they were nice khaki pants. For the most part he thought he looked okay but, as the secretary eyed him like some kind of freak Credence decided it must be the hair. He'd let it grow long and now it was touching his shoulders.

“I have an interview with Mr. Graves regarding a…” Credence was cut off when a man emerged from the office behind the woman and cleared his throat.

“It's okay you can just follow me. I'm Percival Graves.” Jerking his head to indicate that the young man was to follow he held the office door. “It's good to see you're punctual. That's always important.”

Credence smiled but didn't say anything. This man was neither old nor hideous. As a matter of fact he was… Walking past him into the office the young man paused to look at Mr. Graves again. He was attractive. Very attractive. “I do try to be on time. It's not always easy but, I've learned that when you walk places sometimes you just have to leave early.” What the hell was he even saying? Closing his eyes Credence shook his head.

“If you don't mind me asking… Why would a young man like yourself choose a job where some weeks you may work twenty hours and the next five? Wouldn't you rather have something more stable?” Percival's eyes were piercing as they fixed Credence into the spot he was sitting.

Only hesitating for a moment Credence folded his hands in his lap and began to talk. “Well, though stability would be nice, I'm in school and I need to make sure that I keep my grades up. That's the most important thing right now.”

Nodding in approval Mr. Graves smiled minutely. “And do you have experience with children? I've got two boys. They're rather energetic.”

“Before…” Hesitating before he continued with his answer Credence looked at his feet. The truth was he didn't know what to say about his situation with his sister.

“Credence I know about your family. I helped Queenie and Tina with their paperwork for fostering. You don't need to talk about that. It's that all the experience you have?” Percival wasn't looming at him as though he was judging Credence and that's what shocked the young man the most.

“It is but, ma used to make me take care of everything.”

Standing up Graves smiled. “Very well. Do you think you can come with me to meet the boy's today. I'd like to make sure you get along before throwing you to the wolves.”

Credence hesitated for a moment. “I need to call Queenie and then see if she could pick me up.”

“Non sense I'll take you home.” And as quickly as that it was settled. Credence was going to meet Percival's sons.

\----------

The daycare wasn't actually far from where Credence went to school something he pointed out to Percival as they drove past it. “I could just walk here right after school to pick them up.”

Graves agreed that that was a good idea as he pulled into the parking lot. “They're usually pretty hyper when I first get them. I apologize in advance.”

It seemed excessive… All the apologies until two little boys with pitch black hair came barreling towards Percival. “DADDY!!” They yelled in unison which only made Mr. Graves snort.

“Tristan, Gareth.” Kneeling down he wrapped his arms around the two and hugged them. “Boys this is Credence. He's going to be your new babysitter if you don't scare him away.”

“Why would we scare him away?” One of them… Credence wasn't sure which asked followed quickly by the other. “Yeah daddy why?” Then they took off running towards the car.

“Ooh I don't know.” Percival answered briskly walking to catch up with the boys.

\----------

“No I'm Tristan. I've got green eyes. Gareth has blue.” When he signed up for babysitting Credence didn't realize that the boys were twins that could only be told apart by their eye color.

Percival laughed. “I guess I never realized how difficult it was for everyone else to tell them apart. Tristan also has a scar on his lip from falling down the stairs when he was five. Gareth always wants to cuddle. He's the less rambunctious of the two.”

“And you're what seven now?” Credence asked knowing that he was close.

“And a half” Gareth interjected.

“You can't forget the half.” Percival laughed when the doorbell rang. “Looks like the pizza's here.”

All four ate pizza together and when they were done Credence insisted on clearing the table. Percival and the boys stayed there talking amongst themselves. “Well boys do you think he'd be a good babysitter or should I keep looking?”

“No daddy we like him.” Tristan answered first and Credence could see Gareth nodding in agreement.

“All right then we should take him home so he doesn't get in trouble.” Standing from the table the boys ran to get their shoes and Percival looked at Credence. “Can you start tomorrow?”

Smiling as he put the dishes in the dishwasher Credence almost started to laugh he was so excited. “Yes of course I can.”

When Credence got home he told Queenie and Jacob that he'd gotten the job and then went to his room and did his homework. After that he fell asleep. Credence knew the next day would be a long say so he needed his rest.

\----------

Babysitting was… Well, as easy as watching to very active seven year old could be. Credence quickly became a master at wrangling the boys into doing activities that kept them busy but made it easier for him to watch.

Some days they would run outside for awhile. Other days they'd pay hide and seek in the house. Percival would laugh every day that he came home and found that the boys had conned Credence into doing something else.

One day he had his hair in braids, the next he'd had Halloween makeup on but, the boys made him look like some kind of overly painted… clown yeah that's it. The red on his lips was a dann sin though and Percival had to excuse himself until Credence had cleaned up the mess.

Every night Mr. Graves would drive Credence home although sometimes he'd sleep on the couch if it was Friday. Percival tended to work late those nights and more often than not he'd come home to the sleeping boy on his couch. Shirt ridden up his stomach, pants hanging off his hips. Percival would fall asleep after fisting himself, Credence's name on his lips. It was awful, shameful and the next morning he could barely make eye contact with Credence.

“Good morning Mr. Graves.” Credence was standing unusually close. His torso leaning into the older man. “Did you sleep well?”

He had to note was all that was running through his mind as the man jumped up from the table and ran up the stairs. Percival dressed quickly and took Credence home.

\----------

Oddly after that Saturday Credence wasn't asked to get the boys for almost a week. He began to wonder if he'd done something wrong. Had he said something to offend Mr. Graves?

Instead of wondering Credence picked up the phone one night and dialed Percival's cellphone number. He knew the boys would have gone to bed long ago.

“Graves” The gravelly voice on the other end made Credence's heart seize up.

“Hi Mr. Graves. It's Credence. I haven't heard from you in a while and I wondered if I did something wrong.” He sounded stupid and needy but, aside from not minding having Mr. Graves to look at he loved being around the boys.

The shifting on the other end sounded like he'd caught Mr. Graves right as he was getting into bed. “No Credence you didn't do anything wrong. Things just… It's been a strange week for me. I should have let you know. Do you think you could get the boys tomorrow for me? They've been asking about you.”

“Of course I can.” Credence was smiling into the phone. “Thank you Mr. Graves.”

“I'll see you tomorrow Credence.”

\----------

“Let's play knights and princesses.” Tristan was jumping up and down excited. “Gareth and me get to be knights because we're named after knights. You get to be a princess because you've got long hair.”

Credence shrugged his shoulders. The rationale was sound he guessed. “Well, if I'm supposed to be…”

A sheet came flying at his head. “Make that into your princess dress.” Gareth was laughing as he ran back up the stairs to find a crown.

Credence had the sheet tied around him like a toga. Not the most ideal dress but, it would do. “There.”

“Alright now here's your crown.” Gareth found an old ring from some game that Credence put on his head.

“That looks silly with your long sleeve shirt.” Tristan grumbled. “You can't wear clothes under a dress.”

Credence hesitated but went back to the bathroom and pulled his shirt off. He then decided that his boxers were close enough to shorts so his pulled his jeans off. He had zero intention of taking his toga off anyways.

In the living room the boys ran around acting like they were fighting different bad knights all to save the princess. Credence for his part was standing there laughing at the two and their antics.

All three of them were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't hear the car pull in or the keys in the lock. It wasn't until Percival walked into the room. “Well hello.”

Credence could feel the blush shoot up his neck and face.

“Daddy we're saving the princess!” Both boys were jumping up and down.

“The princess huh?” His eyes immediately locked on Credence. “And who's the princess?”

“Credence is the princess.” Gareth sing songed.

“He's the best too.” Tristan added

Graves eyes trailed over Credence. “He certainly makes a beautiful princess.”

Why did he have to say things like that? Not to mention why did they have to get to Credence like this. Turning so his body wasn't facing anyone he cleared his throat. “I...um, I think I'm going to get dressed. It's a little cold.”

“Princess I don't think you look very cold.” Turning Percival sent the boys to bed. He's never been more grateful for early dinner in his life. Crossing the room he ran a hand down the front of the almost naked young man. “It's too bad you don't have a real dress princess.” Kissing along Credence's neck Graves paused for a moment. “I'd love to just lift your skirt up, bend you over the couch, open you open nice and slow because that's what my princess deserves.”

Credence's erection hurt because of the confines of his boxers and being wrapped in the sheet. He let out a pathetic whine and moved against Mr. Graves.

“What is it Princess? What do you need from me?”

Everything… That's really what Credence wanted to say. Of course he couldn't bring himself to say that. “Mr. Graves… Please…” He wondered if he looked as awkward as he felt. Every inch of him on fire and the only remedy was Mr. Graves touch, his hands on Credence's skin, lips on his neck, the teasing promise of so much more.

Percival's hands slid down to Credence's hips. They skillfully avoided his trapped cock which only caused the young man to writhe under the older man's grasp. Turning Credence to face him Mr. Graves fought back the gasp of breath that threatened to leave his lungs. “You're breathtaking princess.” If he couldn't feel the way that word sent chills through the young man's entire being Graves would stop saying in but, he wondered if Credence could come just from that simple word alone. “Are you going to let me touch you? Or are you going to stay wrapped up like a pretty little present all night for me?”

Frantically nodding his head Credence would have ripped the sheet off himself if it hadn't been for the hands on his hips anchoring him in place. “I want you to touch me sir. I've wanted you… To touch me for so long.” The sheet started to slide down Credence's shoulder. Slowly, little by little more flesh was being revealed to Mr. Graves.

One hand moving from Credence's hip reached up to brush over an exposed nipple before Graves leaned forward to capture the pretty pink bud between his teeth. The sounds he managed to pull from the young man only made him hungry for more of the same. “Such a good boy.” The words whispered against damp flesh as the rest of the ‘dress’ was removed. Now all that was between Graves and his princess were those damn boxers. “We need to get you better underwear don't we princess?” Maybe he was pushing his luck but, it was worth it.

The older man's palm rubbed against Credence's cock. The only thing that proved was that Graves needed to see it, touch it, do whatever Credence would allow right this minute. “Can I take these off you?”

Credence started to nod his head but looked at the fully clothed man standing in front of him. “But, what about you?”

“This isn't about me right now princess. After you've just been rescued do you really think I'm going to just fuck you? No… I'm gonna make you feel good first. Then if you want me to fuck you I will.”

He could feel his cock pulsing on its own. Credence knew the moment he felt any part of Percival touch him he was going to lose all control. “I… Please touch me.” The words were desperate now as Credence pressed his hips against Mr. Graves.

Sliding the cotton down the young man's legs Graves moaned against his thigh as his cock, swollen, red and dripping sprang from the confines of the fabric. “God princess.” Graves whispered before licking the cock in front of him from root to the over sensitive head.

Credence whimpered his hand reaching to anchor himself to Percival's shoulder hoping he didn't fall over. The man's mouth was so glorious Credence thought he might pass out. “Oh… Mr. Graves please sir. I'm… so close.” To what he only knew from the few times he'd used his own hand.

Closing his lips around the tip Graves used his tongue to tease at the slit, licking away all the precum that had gathered there. That sensation alone was far more than enough to bring Credence off. His entire body stiffened so much Graves worried that he'd hurt him but, then the young man let out the most delicious moan as his body started shaking. Come flooded Graves mouth and he readily swallowed it down. “Such a beautiful princess. Such a good boy.” Graves moved Credence to the couch where he continued kissing over his naked body.

“I want to take care of you too. A good princess always takes care of her hero.”

Graves groaned at the words and the pliant body before him. “Baby you can't just say things like that.”

Credence moved to wrap his legs around the clothed man with a whimper. “Please.”

Standing up Percival grabbed onto Credence’s hand. “You have to be quiet okay princess?”

“Anything for you.”

\----------

Mr. Graves’ bedroom was exactly how he'd pictured it. Especially as Credence was laying on his back looking at the ceiling with two of Percival's fingers fucking into him. Credence never could have imagined any of this could feel so good.

“You want more?”

Credence nodded his head, tears were streaking his face though they weren't anything bad. “Please”

Adding something that Credence assumed was lubrication of some sort the third finger only met some resistance. The boy nearly flew off the bed when Percival hit the bundle of nerves he'd been practically assaulting since he started. When he was satisfied that Credence was stretched enough he pressed a kiss to each of his inner thighs. “Okay princess. I can't wait anymore. I need to be inside you.” Removing his fingers Percival had intended to go slow easing his cock into the boy but, the moment he felt how tight and warm he was. The way Credence and his body begged for more, faster… Percival buried himself into the boy. “Princess you're so good to me.”

Credence wanted to cry. It was too much too fast but, he didn't want this to stop. When the burn and shock wore off and Percival began to rock his hips faster and faster knocking the breath from Credence's lungs it did start to feel good. “Please… Mr. Graves.”

Looking at the weeping cock between them Percival lifted Credence's legs capturing his knees at his shoulders practically folding the poor boy in half. “Come for me again princess. Then I'm going to fill you up. You feel so good. I could fuck you everyday.”

The words were enough along with Mr. Graves group to bring him over the edge again. The spasms that his entire body had, shaking through his core made Graves’ eyes cross as he buried himself in Credence and came.

“That was…” Graves was cut off by Credence

“Amazing”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome.


End file.
